My Only Sunshine
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: Ever since he was small, Ivan has wanted to rule everyone. Now, he just wants to be a dick and make them do what he wants. One night, he wants sex from America, which he gets, but not without emotionally scarring the other nation. So what happens when Russia finds out that America is pregnant? Read and find out. Rated M for yummy lemon and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A single broad ray of light shown through the window through the slit between the curtains and rested upon the angelic, sleeping face of the young man atop his lover. Ah, lover, such a sweet phrase to use at last. Just last week they had been bitter rivals, Ivan and he. But now, according to the night before and the morning after, they could satisfy the title of lovers.

Alfred groaned softly as the morning sun decided to stir him awake from his comfy slumber. But Alfred didn't want to get up yet…he wanted to snuggle longer with his big Russian teddy bear! Though Alfred, albeit begrudgingly, fluttered his eyes open, and yawned quietly while stretching his now sore and heavy muscles. Who knew Ivan could be such a sadist in bed? Of course, Alfred was a country, so his wounds would heal quickly, but Ivan's marks probably wouldn't fade for at least a few days, three at the max.

He tiredly smacked his lips and directed his groggy, baby blue eyes the Russian's sleeping face. The golden blonde smiled and wiped a stray strand of ashen hair from Ivan's face. "Mornin' baby.~" The younger male leaned up and pecked Ivan on his large nose. The ministrations caused Ivan's nose to twitch and in turn awake the sleepy Russian. He looked tiredly over towards Alfred who had a big, lovey, dopey grin on his face; how stupid.

Alfred, being the secret romanticist that he was, couldn't have asked for a more perfect way to wake up in the morning. "Wake up sleepyhead~" He sing-songed and leaned up and rubbed his nose against Ivan's to give him some good morning bunny kisses. (Or Eskimos kisses, same thing.)

Ivan subtly rolled his eyes at the display. This was always the consequence of one of the games he liked to play. Now don't get him wrong, Ivan loved to play his games. Especially his mind games wherein he pretended to be in love with the other person and he got a free fuck out of it. It was just too easy to fool humans, and sometimes nations too! However, the morning after was always rather annoying, especially when he woke up to a partner like Alfred, who wanted to be all lovey-dovey. It was sickening. At least the breaking his heart part would be fun.

"Privyet Amerika." He sat up which made Alfred dismount him and nestle down on the other side of the bed. The first thing Ivan did after he has stretched was look around for his clothes and boxers. Of course he'd already had his scarf on, he never took it off, not even during sex.

The honey-wheat blonde nation pouted as he watched the other getting dressed. "Aw, where ya runnin' off to baby? I wanted to snuggle a little more." Ivan had to admit, the other blonde's pout _was _kind of cute, but not nearly enough so to change his mind about leaving. "I am heading back to my own country now, da? I suggest you do the same, I doubt that the hotel will allow you to stay again once they see the damage to the room."

Ivan had a point there, last night had been _pretty_ wild. He wouldn't be surprised if some of the other guests were kept up during the night from the sounds of their fucking. The American sighed and got up, pain shooting through his back. "Yeah…I guess you're right. But do you have to go back so soon? I mean last night was just so great…oh, I know! Wanna come over my place? We can totally spend the day together, like our first date or somethin'!" He smiled brightly at the idea and walked over, hugging Russia from behind. "Whaddya say Ivy?"

Oh God, the foolish little American already had a nickname for him. "I will have to say no because we are not to be going on any dates, ever." He pried the American's strong arms off of him and turned around to face him, wearing his usual sickeningly sweet fake smile. "Now I will only say this once so try to keep up, ok? You and I are NOT in a relationship. Last night meant nothing and we will move on with our lives as usual, da?"

Alfred felt his heart stop and crack at the same time. W-what the Hell was he talking about? No relationship…it meant nothing?

"H-how can you say that? I-if this is one of your sick, twisted commie jokes then stop it, it ain't funny!" He could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes as the situation really began to sink in. "You can't do that to me you fucking bastard! Last night you told me that you loved me and that you wanted to be with me, you said you fucking LOVED me!" Ah, now here came the fun part! "I was lying, da?" Russia answered innocently. "How could I ever possibly love you? You are a selfish, stupid fat, capitalist pig. I was only in this for the sex, which wasn't even that great itself," That part was the only lie, he had actually enjoyed the sec greatly. "So you are going to cry like the pathetic, fat and spoiled child that you are, and I am going to leave, da?"

Alfred's eyes were wide with misery as the tears flowed like a river freely now as Ivan had hit just about every weakness the American had; being called fat, being insulted for his flaws, being told he was bad at sex, and being abandoned.

Ah, now that's the look that Ivan wanted to see! The look of absolute shame and misery his partner would give him after he broke their heart, and in some cases, their very soul. "Goodbye Amerika, I shall be seeing again at the next World Meeting, da?" With that the satisfied Russian left, leaving America to wallow in angered pity all by himself. What he didn't know was that letting America go would be the biggest mistake of his life as he would later find out, that America hadn't been alone after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be another few months before Alfred would have the misfortune to confront Ivan again. And this time it was during a world meeting. By now, he was over the whole ordeal, or at least, that's what he told himself. The healing process hadn't gone well at all considering the fact that the poor boy never got any kind of closer from the Russian nation and the few friends he had were too busy with their own lives to be bothered with his problems whenever he tried to call.

With no one left to turn to, he had to vent all his problems out on poor Tony. But his alien friend was only so much of a comfort. And as if to make matters worse, he couldn't even have his ceremonial "cheer-me-up junk food" which usually consisted of even more McDonald's and ice cream. However, as of late all his favourite foods were becoming disgusting to him and when he finally decided on something to eat, he wound up throwing it up later. Seriously, did Russia give him some kind of commie disease or some shit?

Even right now in the meeting room he was feeling nauseous. And pissy. Very _very _pissy. He'd also been getting mood swings along with the strange cravings and sickness and his sour mood was only made worse upon seeing the object of his absolute hatred just sitting across the table from the surly blonde, wearing that stupid fucking innocent little grin on his face just like always. Alfred wanted to wipe that fucking grin right off that fat fucking commie face…with his chainsaw.

Japan and England, whom were sitting on either side of America, felt a disturbance in the air and glanced over to their friend, who was by now emitting his own menacing aura. Russia wasn't the only one who could make the air surrounding him threatening it seemed.

The raven haired island nation hesitantly extended a hand and ever so gently tapped the seething honey blonde on the shoulder. "Ano, are you feering alright America-san?" He kept his voice like usual, quiet but full of concern. "I'd be a lot better if I had Russia's head on a fucking platter…" He hissed through clenched teeth and suddenly covered his mouth and wincing, as though he were in pain. The mention of the word 'platter' made him think of food and thinking of food brought that nausea feeling back to the surface as he could already feel the bile rising in his stomach. Alfred abruptly stood, excused himself, ignoring Germany's ranting about him interrupting, and headed for the nearest bathroom.

Japan passed his fellow island nation that was no longer obscured from his view a quizzical and concerned look. England only returned the look with a questioning and slightly irritated one of his own. Russia meanwhile, had watched the whole thing from the corners of his violet eyes and was a little more than amused. 'Oh how cute, just looking at me makes him sick to his stomach, how funny!~' the cruel nation thought to himself, bemused, before turning his attention back to whatever it was that Germany was rambling on about this time.

*Time Skip*

Later that night, America sat in his hotel room, moping on his bed with Japan by his side, soothingly rubbing his shoulder for comfort. "America-san, what's wrong? You can terr me you know." "Thanks Kiku but I don't wanna bother you…I just gotta lay down for a little…I feel sick to my stomach…" He rubbed his aching stomach as emphasize when he felt tautness in his stomach that he hadn't felt before. It wasn't muscle and it wasn't bone, and he hadn't been losing any weight lately, so why the hell was that small area freakishly taut?

"Americ-…Alfred-san," Japan switched his form of address to show that he was being more friendly and personal. "I am sorry that I could not herupu(help) before hand, I had many things going on in my country, you understand. But I am here now, hai? Prease Alfred-san, I don't wish to see you so sad."

The younger blonde male continued to confusedly rub circles around his stomach while he listened to his Asian friend. "S'ok dude, I get it. And I do appreciate that you wanna help but…can you do me a favour?" He suddenly sat up and looked at his friend with a serious but worried expression.

Kiku blinked but nodded. "Hai, what do you need Alfred-san?" "Touch my stomach." With that the island nation turned three shades of red and began to sputter, taken aback by the sudden mistakenly vulgar request. "N-nani?! Ano, that seems a little sudden…" The honey-blonde sighed at his traditional friend's misinterpretation and shook his head. "Not like that Kiku. I'm serious; I want you to touch my stomach. Like, I've been throwing up all over the place and eating weird food and now my stomach feels weird, like literally it's all tight and shit, look!" He took his friend's hand and without his consent, lifted his own shirt a bit and pressed the raven-haired nation's hand to his ever so slightly distended stomach, moving it around a bit so he'd really get a good feel. "There, ya see, is that normal?"

Kiku was about to retch his hand away until he made contact with Alfred's intriguingly protruding abdomen. He blinked and stared with confused fascination at the area and experimentally moved his hand on his own without Alfred's aide. Kiku then slowly withdrew his hand and furrowed his brows. "I do not berieve that is normal…perhaps you should talk to China? He may be a bit unbearabur(unbearable) at times but he is old and wise with years. If anyone would know what that is, it is him."

Alfred considered the idea, none to calmly I might add, as panic started to seep in more. "So there really is something wrong with me isn't there? Something bad probably! But no, I can't ask Yao, he's still pissed because I owe him all that money…" Japan just sighed. "Alfred-san, even if you have disagreements with China, I am sure he wirr still herup you. He is not so heartress you know."

The stressed blonde pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up slightly and sighed as well. "You really think he's gonna help me out bro? Ugh, fine, whatever, ain't like I got much of a choose, may as well give it a shot." He'd gone from panicky to irriatated in a matter of 30 seconds. The mood swings were relatively mild, but Alfred had lost his temper once or twice in a rather harsh matter. He just hoped he didn't say anything regrettable to Yao, his relations with the shorter but older Chinese male were strained enough as it was.

So Alfred left his hotel room with Kiku and the two went around asking the other countries if they'd seen China. After a good ten minutes of asking, they finally found Yao in the luncheon court, arguing with South Korea over something stupid, most likely.

Kiku quietly walked up and cleared his throat. "Ahem, China?" China and Korea turned to face the other Asian nation. "Oh, hey Japan! You originated from me, da ze!" "Hush Korea!" China scolded the ever chipper if not somewhat delusional youngster. "Sorry about that Japan, you know he is. Anyway, what are you wanting from me?"

"America-san has…a sort of issue involving his body that he would like your assistance with." "Bu a! What make him think I am be helping him? America, where the money you owe me?!"

The honey-blonde just glared at the other. Under normal circumstances, he would have been weakly chuckling to seem nonchalant while coming up with an excuse why he was late with payments or how he needed another extension or he'd pay him back eventually. But today wasn't exactly a normal day with him. "Hey piss off ya old geezer, I been dealin' with a lotta shit lately, I don't need to take any from you too!"

China was surprised, to say the least. His caramel coloured eyes widening in shock but they narrowed soon after and he stuck his nose to the air with a harrumph. "Hmpf! Aiyah, so rude and disrespectful! This why I no do no favours for you!"

The pissed off American was about to retort before Japan got between them and attempted to plead with China. "China prease, America-san means no disrespect! He has not been feering well rately, I can assure you he is actuary quite scared. Prease China?"

China blinked and took in the informationbefore looking America up and down. The other looked like he was seething with anger quietly though his posture was rigid yet slouched, his eyes had small bags from being swollen and not sleeping properly and his over all appearance, although slightly intimidating, just looked listless.

Yao sighed, there must be something really wrong with him if he's acting and looking this way. "Very well…I help. But it cost you! I no do this because you friend. You can even have Japan pay for you if you be wanting him to. I do not care either way." China waved his long sleeve around while he spoke. "Follow me to my room. Luckily I am always having spare medical equipment."

So the shorter male and the taller, now less agitated blonde followed Yao back to his hotel room. Once they were there, Yao began to asking questions and giving instructions. "Ok America, where is it hurting?"

"Ugh…all over man. I can't keep anything down! I can't eat fast food and I have a strange craving for goulash! I've been on an emotional roller coaster all week, well, according to my boss more than a week, and my stomach's getting bigger! No really, and it's like kinda hard. Like, it's not fat flab or anything, it's growing and I'm fucking scared!"

Kiku placed a calming hand on Alfred's shoulder gently before the larger nation could go into hysterics.

"So you are having vomiting, cravings, mood swings, and bigger belly? May I see?" China asked pointing to America's stomach.

Alfred blushed slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable having to show Yao is stomach but willing regardless. "Uh, yeah sure I guess…" He discarded his trademark bomber jacket then his neck tie and dress shirt, revealing his slightly tanned somewhat muscular chest and a nice looking abdomen that lead down to his navel, which protruded compared to the rest of his body, even if only a little.

China walked over and rubbed his hand over the extended area, noticing how the other winced slightly from the strange feeling of his abnormal stomach being more or less caressed. "Hm…aiyah…this is very odd indeed. I have being an idea of what it is but…I can't be sure." The older nation removed his hand and shuffled around the room, looking for a bag.

Alfred gulped, getting nervous. "W-what do you think it is dude? I-is it really bad?"

China waved off the question as he rummaged around in the bag he was looking for and pulled out three pink sticks that resembled mouth thermometers. "Never mind that yet. Here, take these. I want you go into the bathroom and be urinating on this small part here. When you are done, bring it back to me and then we are to be waiting for the results.

Alfred felt himself bristle, even Nantucket stood erect. "E-excuse me? You want me to piss on a stick and give it to you? What kind of shit is this!" China sighed, figuring that America was going to be immature about this, which is a good reason why he didn't tell him what kind of test the stick was used for. "I know it is sounding weird but these sticks will prove my suspicion and be doing your diagnosis. So do you want to know what is wrong or not?" China crossed his arms and cocked a fine black eyebrow, his long sleeves falling over his hands as usual and hiding the sticks.

The honey-wheat blonde merely rubbed the bridge of his nose, lifting Texas in the process. "You know what? Fine, whatever, I really don't fucking care anymore!" He snatched the sticks from the elder nation and grumbled something under his breath as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving a patience-losing China and concerned Japan alone to attempt to make awkward conversation.

A minute or so later, America emerged from the bathroom, sporting a large blush on his face and, with humiliation and a small sense of broken pride, handed China the pink sticks.

"This better be good 'cuz that was fucking weird dude. So now what?"

"Now we wait a few moments longer for the results. The results will appear on this small tab over here." The trio waited a few agonizingly slow moments that seemed like hours before a symbol popped up on all three of the test sticks.

"Hao a! The results are here! Now let's see…yi…er…san…all three of the tests have a plus symbol. Congratulations America. You are pregnant! This is to being a very big honour! Not many nations can bear children you know, much less male countries." China actually smiled but his quickly dropped when he saw the look of shock and horror on America's face. Wordlessly, hot tears began to stream down the American nation's cheeks and he gasped before letting out a strangled cry and covering his mouth. He suddenly turned on his heel and made a beeline for the bathroom and began to wretch into the toilet.

Japan and China rushed to his side, Japan rubbing soothing circles on the younger nation's back and China holding back America's hair so that it wouldn't fall in the bowl. It was mostly just water and dry heaving at this point but Alfred still felt sick to his stomach. And the half blubbering cries, half choking sobs he emitted didn't help with the feeling.

"Shh…America-san, you really must calm down a bit. You now know the news and it could not be better! What else is bothering you?"

"-hic- you don't understand dude! I-it's…R-r-r" The rest got lost in translation as he dry heaved once more. China rolled his eyes, believing that America was just being overly dramatic as usual, although those active hormones were certainly playing a big part too.

"We can't understand anything that you are saying. Speak clearly, do not act like a child."

At this, America forced the sick feeling back in his stomach and glared at China. "You want me to speak clearly? Then I'll fucking speak clearly! Russia did this to me! He's a fucking bastard! Do you understand me chinky, huh?! 我说，俄罗斯 做 这是。俄罗斯这样做是为了我。我想谋杀他。他把我的宝宝在里面!"

China's mouth was agape in shock. Though he wasn't too sure what he should be more surprised about. The fact that America just admitted that Russia got him pregnant or the fact that he'd just spoken in fluent Mandarin Chinese.

Author's Notes

我说，俄罗斯 做 这是。俄罗斯这样做是为了我。我想谋杀他。他把我的宝宝在里面!

"I said, Russia do this. Russia is doing it for me. I want to murder him. He put my baby in me!"

Sorry, the translation got slightly jumbled. Unfortunately I don't know enough Chinese to not use Google translate. I also apologize for the severely late update. I originally had planned to upload this the week after I first posted the fanfiction however while working on chapter two, I got stuck on which direction I wanted this to go. That and school is a bitch. I hope that you like this chapter. If there are any improvements you think I should make please let me know. And don't expect this very often, I personally don't like doing Author's notes in the story. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Japan was just as shocked as China, if not more so by Alfred's sudden outburst. "Russia did this to you America-san?" Alfred nodded his head and wiped away his tears. "Yeah…-sniff- he did."

China just looked at with surprise. "Russia is the father? I thought you too hated each other, aru. When did this happening? On another note, when you learn to speak fluent Chinese?"

The tired blonde sighed and sat on the ground, away from the toilet bowel and wiped his sweaty bangs out of his face. "We do hate each other. He tricked me into thinking that he loved me so I kinda…fucked him. Goddamn it I'm such a fucking idiot!" He rubbed his temples. "But I've known Chinese for years, Cantonese and Mandarin. Learned it back in '56 I believe. Or maybe it was '57. I'm not a total idiot like everyone says I am. I do know other languages besides English. I know twelve to be exact."

"Really now? Interesting…aru. So you and he are not in a relationship then?" The blonde shook his head in response and got up, heading to the sink and washing out his mouth. "No, I'm not in a relationship with him. How could I after what he did to me? But the next time I see him I **WILL** fucking kill him." He hissed through clenched teeth, his anger flooding back to him.

Japan looked worried and tried to convince his friend otherwise against the idea. "America-san, I can see why you would angry…but prease do not start a fight with Russia! And you must stop getting so angry so quickly, you might hurt the baby." It was a strange thing to say but it was true. Even if he wasn't that far along yet, from now America had to realize that what he did with his body and his actions had consequences on not only himself but the new life growing inside of him as well.

The distressed blonde only glared, turning on his Asian friend. He knew that Kiku only had his best interests and the child's at heart, but he couldn't help but completely ignore that fact at the moment as raw anger clouded his mind.

"Why the fuck should I?! I have every fucking right to be pissed after what that bastard did to me! He tricked me, he degraded, he humiliated me, and he got me pregnant! Pregnant! If that doesn't warrant someone to get their ass kicked then I don't know what would! No, you know what? Fuck it, I'm not waiting. I'm gonna find that bastard RIGHT now and give him a piece of my mind!" The fuming blonde all but screamed and left to go find Russia.

China and Japan exchanged a mutual worried and panicked glance as the irate American stormed off. "Aiyah, we have to stop him! He might really kill someone!" Now of course nations couldn't die by normal means. Generally they were basically immortal unless their country fell. If you cut off their head or stab them in the heart their body will shut down and 'die' but they'll be fine the next day. But even so, America wasn't the world's super power for no reason. He can't kill Russia but his monstrous strength would certainly warrant the nation incapacitated and sore for days. Not to mention that there would be a large possibility that Alfred might hurt the undeveloped fetus inside of him.

The two Asian nations made haste and grabbed America before he got very far. But despite their efforts, the blonde would not be stopped so easily and continued to stomp down the hallway, searching for the Russian bane of his existence.

A few passerby nations gave them a puzzling look as China and Japan clung to a seething America's arms, trying and failing to pull him back or at least make him stop. All they really did was slow him down a little, but not by much. "Aiyah! America is about to go on a rampage! I would stay clear if I being you!"

Two of the nations they happened to pass along the way were Germany and Italy who gave them the same questioning stares. "Vhat exactly are you doing?"

The shorter raven-haired male turned to his friend and spoke quickly before America could drag them too far away. "Germany! Prease, we need your herupu, America-san is trying to get to Russia and kill him, prease herupu us stop him before he causes WW3!" He thought for a moment before quickly adding. "O-oh but don't grab him by the stomach!"

Germany nodded and walked over to the angry American nation and grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around America's chest. "America, stop zhis at vonce! I vill not have you going around und causing trouble at zhe vorld meeting simply because you are pissy!"

But even Germany's strength wasn't enough to hinder the blonde. Granted he slowed a bit, having to carry the extra weight, but he did so with relative ease, dragging a surprised Germany behind him. "Shut up Germany, this doesn't concern you!" Alfred shouted back at the other blonde and continued onward.

"Ve, Germany! Germany, don't leave me behind!" Italy panicked and grabbed onto Germany's suit, now also being dragged.

Unfortunately for them, Russia wasn't proving to be as easy to find as once thought. Meaning that America was more or less dragging a string of nations behind him throughout the hotel. Germany and Japan warranted the help of all the nations they happened to pass during America's tirade and by the time America finally located Russia, who was outside in the hotel gardens admiring the pretty flowers, the livid American had Germany, Japan, China, Italy, France, England, South Korea, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Romano, Spain, Hungary, Prussia, Taiwan, and even Vietnam dragging behind him. Japan of course had to remind them all not to grab America by his stomach, but they were talking at once, trying to get America to stop but all their pleas fell on deaf ears. Damn, they were getting heavy! America was finally starting to really struggle to continue onward. No! They can't do this, Russia was right there, he was right fucking there, and America would not be stopped until he saw that fake fucking grin wiped off that commie face and smashed into the ground.

Ivan meanwhile, had been humming to himself and admiring the pretty flowers around the gardens. Sunflowers were still so much more beautiful, but these flowers were nice too and they had a very pleasant smell. His calm evening was suddenly interrupted when he heard the shouts of many nations heading his way being dragged behind by a very irate-looking America.

"Russia you bloody git, I don't know what you did but if you value your features, I'd start running!" England called as a few other nations sent warnings to Russia. "Oui, Amerique has snapped and is out for your blood!"

"Oh? Then let him come, da? I have not had a good fight in awhile.~" He smiled innocently but a dark aura was already starting to surround him. Well, Russia knew that America was still sore about what he did but he didn't know that the sunshine blonde would be _this_ angry. And that look in his clouded sky blue eyes! So much pure, unadulterated hatred! He hadn't seen America give him such a look since the high point of the Cold War.

America saw red as he heard Russia's words and he began to emit a dark aura of his own.

At the sight and feel of the menacing air, all the nations gave in and let America go, fretful for their own well beings, or just deciding to let whatever happens, happen.

"America-san, prease, I beg of you to reconsider!" Japan was the final voice of reason amoungst the bumbling group of nations.

"Too late dude, this fucker dies today!" With that America pulled back one newly freed arm before delivering a devastating punch to Russia's face, a nice cracking sound was heard, it was apparent that Russia's well-endowed nose had been broken as he reeled back from the force of the punch and covered his stinging face.

Though it only took him a moment to recover before the icy nation returned the favour with a hard punch of his own to the American's face.

The nations watched with morbid interest as the two nations went at each other. But Japan couldn't bear to watch. As the punches went flying, he grew more and more fearful for the unborn, undeveloped fetus inside of America; Russia was going to kill it before it ever got the chance to even form. He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to have to do this, but it was his last resort, he just hoped America didn't hate him afterwards. "America-san, prease stop! What about your BABY?" He'd said the word 'baby' extra loud to make sure everyone could hear over the scuffle.

"WHAT?!"

Every nation froze, including America and Russia. There was an uncomfortable silence but it didn't last long because Italy was the first to speak up. "Ve, baby? Nations can't give birth Japan, how can America be pregnant?"

Before Japan could answer, China chimed in instead. "Bu a, nations can give birth Italy. It's just being extremely rare. America is being as the first nation to give the birth in over 1,000 years! Aru!"

Russia looked at America quizzically and looked down where his stomach and his fist were. He hadn't punched him in the stomach, he almost had, he was close, but Japan's announcement had stopped him just in time.

The ashen blonde looked back up to the honey-wheat blonde and inquired his thoughts aloud this time. "Is that true, Amerika?" Was America really carrying his child? He'd heard stories of nations from thousands of years ago being able to give birth, like Greece's mom and Egypt's mom, but he didn't think it was still possible, and with a male nation no less.

America looked back at Russia, the anger he'd previously had dissipated once more and dissolved into a cluster of emotions. Shame, regret, sorrow, and realization. Realization that this was fucking stupid. That Russia's hand was touching his stomach, that he really was having a child, and he'd done something wreck less that almost destroyed it. And even worse, that Russia helped make that child.

"Y-yeah…" He spoke quietly, his cerulean blue eyes brimmed with tears but he fought them back. No, he wouldn't cry in front of Russia, he refused to.

"Yeah…it's true, I'm pregnant. And you're the father." Despite his courage, he just couldn't bring himself to look Russia in the eyes as he spoke. There were so many thoughts running through his head but all he really wanted to do was run home and hide.

The taller nation though, took in all the information and widened his eyes. He drew back his hands and just stared at the other for a few moments. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say, what could he possibly say? "Amerika, I-"

"No. No Ivan just, no. Stop whatever is it you're gonna say. I-I can't do it, I can't talk to you right now!" With that said, the emotional blonde turned around and walked quickly back into the hotel, opting to pack his things and head home. He'd have someone send him the notes from the meeting later but he just couldn't deal with anything to do with Russia at the moment.

So America returned home that night, and the first thing he did was plop on his back on his bed and tried to get some well-deserved rest. He'd deal with coming to terms with his new life and explaining to his President how exactly he, as a male nation managed to get pregnant, and with whom, in the morning. But for now, sleep sounded fucking fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after the whole America-Russia fiasco, the World Summit was finally over and Canada was the first and only nation (thus far, of course) to go and see America. He had the excuse from his boss to go give America the notes from the meeting that he'd missed, but really the quiet and demure nation just wanted to check on his little brother.

However, upon arrival, the conversation had been more awkward then the Canadian had anticipated. The first 10 minutes had been spent in comfortable silence with a distant America staring down into his coffee cup, like it had all the answers in the universe, and the all but nonexistent Canada twiddling his thumbs, sitting across from his Southern brother and staring at his own feet.

The silence continued until the Northern brother took a deep breath and sighed before he decided to finally elicit some conversation. "So Alfred…uhm…t-this coffee table looks new. Is it red oak?" America shook his head. "No, it's white oak. S'just a little older so it looks darker. I was at Bob's three weeks ago and it was on sale because it was left over inventory. Plus the old table was really worn with scratches n'stuff plus the third leg kept unscrewing and falling off, so I junked it and got this." He shrugged. He wasn't his normal, happy, loud self but at least he was speaking.

"Oh. That's an interesting story, eh?" He bit his lip and tried to think of something else to say before the silence returned. "So…" this time America broke the silence, "what did I miss at the meeting?"

"Oh not much really. Other than your uhm…incident with Russia, it was pretty normal. They all argued on how to solve a problem and the result was England and France fist fighting in a dust cloud, Japan apologizing for no reason, Italy doodling while he napped and Germany trying not to have an ulcer. You know, the usual."

"I see…and what about ah…,fuckface?" He didn't even want to call the icy nation by his country name. "Fuckface? Oh! You mean…Russia…" He said his name quietly, being sure to tread carefully in this conversation with his brother. "Well, he was quiet like usual. I mean, he didn't have that creepy fake smile for once, his face was kind of blank, but other than that, he was the same as always."

"Oh…I see…" Alfred wasn't too sure what to think of that. He wasn't sure if Ivan even cared that he was pregnant. He wasn't even sure that he wanted him to care. One thing was for sure was that he never wanted to nor planned to have a child with that communist monster. But at the same time…he wasn't just about to give it up. He'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind at least once, but he couldn't do that, abort his own child. His boss wasn't too pleased with the decision or the fact that he was pregnant but he wasn't going to force America to get an abortion either.

"Alfred…do you want to talk about it? What happened between you and Russia, I mean." Canada was treading on thin ice and he knew it, but his brother needed to get over it and move on so he could focus more on his new responsibilities.

"There's nothing to talk about Matt. He toyed with me, fucked me, and now I'm preggers. You act like it's a big fuckin' deal." Well actually it _was_ kind of a 'big fuckin' deal', especially since nation pregnancy, male or not, is extremely rare.

"If it's not such a big deal then why did you act like that the other day?" "Because I was fuckin' pissed! You sayin' I don't have a right to be pissed?!" "I'm not saying that at all Alfred! I'm trying to help you here. If anything you should be grateful, since I'm one of the few people in this world who actually cares enough to talk to you and concern myself with your problems!"

That struck a chord with the American as he realized his brother was right. Really, who did he have that actually cared about him? Japan, England, and Canada. It was pretty sad that he could name all his friends on one hand. Or rather, it was sad by country standards.

The stubborn American sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I haven't been handling this well at all. It's just…I don't know what to do. What do you do when you're pregnant with the baby from a man you hate?" He looked brokenly up at Matthew.

The Canadian sighed as well. "I can't answer that Alfred. At least I can't answer that and promise that my advice will be correct. But if it were me…" He closed his eyes, pondering for a few moments. "I think I would settle it between myself and him in front of our bosses. Almost like a peace treaty between the two nations and terms of permissions and access to the new colony."

"You know, that actually sounds pretty good. I mean, I don't really want to see him right now but if we get it done and over with professionally then maybe I'll actually get some idea of what to do." He smiled for the first time in awhile. "Thanks Mattie. You're a good bro." "It's my job, eh? Someone has to keep your weird ass in check."

America went to his boss the very next day to request a meeting with Russia and Russia's boss. Though it would be a good month before his request was granted. It was understandable, seeing as both countries had had previous engagements and had sometimes been busy while the other was free. But America felt more nervous, right up until the actual meeting date.

On the day of the meeting, Russia sat down across from America and their respective bosses sat adjacent from each other.

The arctic-haired nation of course smiled his usual fake smile at the blonde. "Privyet Fredka. You are looking well, da?"

Alfred resisted the urge to glare and wore a fake smile of his own, his white teeth clenching together tightly as he lied right through them. "Hey Russia. And don't call me so casually. You look good too. Have you come up with your end of the terms?"

"Oh course, da. After initial shock, I have been doing the thinking and have come to conclusion that I want child too. After child is born, they will live with me and be my colony."

"Fuck no! We're sharing the new territory equally, you're lucky I'm even letting you get any land at all or even see my child you fuckface!"

"Alfred!" America's boss harshly barked at him before turning with an apologetic look to Russia's boss. "Please, forgive him. You know how dramatic he can get." Alfred glared at his boss but Russia's boss merely nodded. "Da, do not worry, friend. But I am agreeing to sharing the colony equally. There is also being one more issue."

Everyone, including Ivan, turned to look at Russia's boss. "Because of your Alfred being Mat and my Ivan being Otets, I suggest they will live together and raise child. It will improve their mood I think, they will be used to each other and even if they are not loving one another, they will learn to raise colony in relative peace. It's making the sense, da?"

Alfred felt his eye twitch as his anger began to rise. "Hell no, I'm not letting that commie bastard stay at my house!" "Alfred, hold your tongue! These terms are very good, and I agree." With that, America's boss and Russia's boss shook hands in agreement. "I am agreeing with him as well Fredka. This will be fun, da?" Ivan giggled.

Alfred just groaned, there was no use in arguing, he'd already lost. God he wished he could have a drink.

Author's Note: I'm really really sorry that it took so long! Honestly, I've been confused and second guessing where exactly I have been wanting this story to go, and school work mixed with major procrastination equals no results. Or at least, long over due results. And I'm not going to lie, this chapter is kinda filler. At least it feels that way to me. I promise more will be coming soon. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this!


End file.
